Haldir and Elzabeth : Healing
by Orlenda
Summary: A Haldir OFC HET fic. Haldir and Elzabeth are in battle when Elzabeth is injured. What follows is an intense and emotional time of healing. This is a companion piece to my fic, Haldir and Elzabeth : The Epic.


Title: Haldir and Elzabeth : Healing

Pairing: Haldir/OFC

Author: Orlenda

Notes: My apologies to all of the book junkies, but this was  
written based purely on the movies and what I have read in  
other fanfics.

Feedback: Tell me you love it, tell me you hate it, I don't  
care, I can take it. -like my little poem? Seriously, do  
comment but give me at least one specific as to what you liked  
or did not like. I have many campanion pieces in mind, and your  
imput will have impact.

Disclaimer: Not making money, dont sue.

Additional Notes: This is a companion piece to my story Haldir and Elzabeth : The Epic. It is my recommendation that you read that first because some of this story will not be understandable without the explanations contained in the epic.

WARNING: Battle is depicted as well as the description ofa wound.

**Healing**

Elzabeth spun around and blocked the blow aimed at her head with a clang. _These Uruk-hai are so big and chunky, their every move is predictable, _she thought. _They lack spontaneity; they just swing the blade and hope they hit something! _Clash! Bang! Then, Elzabeth saw an orc approaching a young warden from the side. The warden was preoccupied with an Uruk-hai of his own. She turned to block the orc's blow to the warden, and felt the cold metal of her opponents blade slice into her side. She turned to see the Uruk-hai throw back his head and laugh, for he thought he had delivered a death blow. _His mistake,_ she thought as she swung her sword and cleanly decapitated him. She then turned and speared the orc through the throat. Her eyes met the young warden's and she saw gratitude there.

Elzabeth slowed her heart to a complete stop to keep from losing blood and managed to get though the rest of the skirmish. After victory was clear, she leaned against a tree and dangled her sword at her side. Haldir was able to find her and came running to her side.

"Elza!" he choked on his words as he saw the horrible gash. He grabbed her shoulders to help steady her, "What happened?"

"One of your young wardens was in trouble, I blocked a blow that would have killed him," she said weakly. Haldir took her sword from her and slid it in its sheath. He then scooped her up and proceeded to carry her to their talan. She sighed and he looked at her questioningly. "I'm floating on pain endorphins," she explained. When he reached their talan, he laid her gently on the bed.

"Be still, I will fetch supplies to care for your wound," Haldir said while caressing her hair. He gently kissed her forehead and turned to leave. Elzabeth slowly rolled onto her good side while she thought about how she had never seen so much concern in Haldir. When he returned, he set about making a poultice. "I can send for a more experienced healer..." he offered.

"No, I'll be fine. I just want you." Haldir turned and helped her remove her shirt, leaving only her bra on her torso. He then placed the poultice on the wound, and kneeled in front of her.

"I'm surprised you were injured this grievously."

"Haldir, I was short a sword, otherwise this wouldn't have happened. I knew the next blow was aimed at my torso, and that that wouldn't kill me. I'll be fine..." she assured him.

He pondered that a moment, "Do you want me to work on healing it?"

"Certainly, I'd love to shorten my recovery time." Haldir stood and began undressing. He removed everything but his leggings and climbed into bed behind her, spooning.

"Elzabeth, your body is very cold!" Haldir exclaimed, alarmed.

"That's normal when one doesn't have a heartbeat. Your warmth feels really good though," she said with a smile. Haldir was relieved and he supported his head on one hand while he placed the other hand lightly over the wound.

"You may go to sleep, lovely one. I will take care of you," he whispered in her ear. Elzabeth smiled and listened to him recite things in elvish as she felt the wound begin to tingle. A strange, but not unpleasant feeling. _This is nice, _she thought, _How often have I had to just curl up somewhere and let my wounds heal? _A small tear fell from her eye, for she knew she was loved and cared for for the first time in her long life. As well, her caretaker was a strong, passionate, and intelligent elf. She considered herself very lucky.

The next morning, Haldir got up and removed the poultice to check on Elzabeth's wound. He was amazed by its progress. Elzabeth looked up at him and smiled, "Surprised?" Haldir just nodded. She reached out and touched his hand, "Don't I get my good morning kiss?" He turned to her, then leaned in to kiss her.

When the kiss broke, Haldir made a face and said "Kissing you when you are as cold as a corpse is strange."

She chuckled, "Yeah I know what you mean. Sorry about that."

Haldir gave her another short kiss, "It's alright." He then got up to prepare some food for breakfast. She watched him as he stood at the counter cutting various fruits into small pieces. He popped a piece into his mouth and came over to kneel by the bed. "Open up," he said as he held a piece in front of her mouth. She obliged him and he popped a piece in her mouth. She closed her eyes and savored it. She was quite hungry because she had missed dinner the previous night. Haldir watched her, with a glimmer of lust. Nothing made him happier than to see her satisfied. When she opened her mouth and eyes once more, an idea sparked within him. He placed a succulent piece in his mouth and leaned in for a kiss. Elzabeth made a soft mewling sound before stealing the piece of fruit and savoring it as well.

They continued with this play until the bowl of fruit was empty and Elzabeth sighed, "I feel pampered."

"I aim to please," he smirked as he bowed and then stood to return the bowl to the table.

She smiled as she watched him, "And your aim is always true." Haldir chuckled at that, but inwardly enjoyed the compliment. He came back over to the bed and spent the rest of the day taking care of her.

After breakfast the next morning, Haldir asked her "Do you think you would be ok if I went to take care of some things? I left abruptly and do not wish to let things get out of control."

Elzabeth smiled thinking of all the times she had to take care of herself anyway, "Yes, go. I'll be fine."

Haldir dressed and gave her a peck on the cheek, "I promise I wont be long, dearest one." After he left, Elzabeth quickly became bored and decided she needed to stretch her legs. So she pulled herself to her feet and walked to the window. She didn't realize how long she had been standing there, but all of a sudden, Haldir was back home. She turned to face him and he put his hands on her shoulders, giving her a stern look. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I needed to stretch my legs; I can't stay in bed forever."

Haldir smiled and she saw a glint in his eye, "Well, then I'll just have to work on healing you here, Elza." He reached out, took the hem of her shirt, and lifted it over her head. Then he placed his hand carefully over her wound and stared deeply into her eyes. At first, it was the same tingling she had felt before but it increasingly grew more intense. Dear lord, he must have gone easy on her the first time so that she could sleep. This was dizzying. As well, watching this imposing figure do this to her was overwhelming. He had a control over her body that even she did not posses. She felt as though she might faint but Haldir had predicted this response and supported her against the wall. Right then she realized how much she needed his strength. He had changed her. She was still a proficient warrior, but she was also able to be softer and more feminine. There was a balance that, in her long life, she had not achieved until now.

"I love you," she managed to squeak out. He kissed her temple and completed his elvish spells by whispering the words in her ear. That sent tingles down her spine. If he hadn't held her up, she would have fallen. She was completely mush in his arms. When he was done, he scooped up her limp body and carried her to the bed. Then she realized there was a steady beating in her chest. "Well, it looks as if you got my heart started again."

He chuckled, "Good. I am ready for you to come back from the dead."

"Ready huh? How ready?"

He smiled at her and climbed into the bed, placing his lips millimeters from her ear, "Extremely ready." His voice was low and throaty with need. As if this wasn't enough to do her in, he started sucking on her earlobe and running his hand down her side, and she almost died.

"Please Haldir," she whispered, breathlessly.

"Please what?" he teased as he moved down to nuzzle her neck.

She placed her hand on his chin and tilted it so she could gaze deeply into his eyes, "Make love to me." This simple and earnest request was enough to make his heart melt. He slowly kissed her as he removed her pants and continued the kiss as he removed his own as well. The kiss grew rapidly more intense as he climbed on top of her and sheathed himself inside her. Elzabeth moaned into the kiss and that's when he broke their contact.

"I will be gentle, but you must let me know if I hurt you," he said with concern. She nodded and he set a slow, passionate rhythm. She ran her hands up and down his arms, feeling the muscles flex with each stroke. He was so strong and powerful, but not overbuilt. She loved that. He had a subtle strength that only she knew completely. Suddenly, her thoughts returned to the situation at hand as she felt the first quivers of her orgasm. Before she knew it, they had both gone over the edge, and Haldir was lying on the bed next to her.

She rolled on her good side to face him and kissed him lightly on the cheek before resting her forehead against his. "I'm feeling much better," she commented, sleepily.

Haldir looked at her through half-open eyes, "Perhaps we will have to repeat this treatment more often..." Elzabeth smiled and Haldir continued, "However, you should get your rest now weary one." And she did, safe in Haldir's arms.


End file.
